The two aims of the study are: (1) to refine and test the feasibility of a family economic empowerment intervention which includes opportunities for asset-ownership, development of future planning skills, enhancement of mental health and reduction of risk taking behaviors for children orphaned due to AIDS in Uganda; and (2) to examine the impact of this family economic empowerment intervention on the psychosocial outcomes of orphaned children. The proposed intervention, the SUUBI Program, involves youth, ages 12 to 15 years, orphaned due to AIDS in Uganda. SUUBI consists of three components: 1) workshops focused on asset building, future planning and protection from risks; 2) mentors to reinforce learning and build optimism and; 3) a Child Development Account. SUUBI will be examined via a two-group (random assignment to SUUBI or existing orphan services, consisting of support and prevention oriented counseling from faith-based organizations in the target community) by three-assessment (pre-test, post-test, and 24-month follow-up) research design. A total of 200 children will be involved in the proposed study. Participating students will be nested within ten schools that will be randomly assigned such that all selected children from a particular school will receive the same intervention. It is hypothesized that students in SUUBI, as compared to those youth in the control condition, will have (1) more money saved and a more positive attitude toward saving, (2) greater ability to identify specific future goals and educational aspirations, (3) higher school attendance and school grades, (4) stronger relationships with caregivers and/or family members, (5) higher levels of self-esteem, (6) lower levels of depression, (7) lower levels of sexual risk taking, (8) lower levels of HIV-risk taking behaviors. The family economic empowerment intervention has high levels of family and community involvement, a feature very appealing to the governments and donor community.